concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lush
1988 1988.03.06 Falcon, London, ENG (Lush's first public appearance, supporting The Rosehips & Big) 16th March: Camden Falcon 1988.03.19 Falcon, London, ENG (supporting The McTells) 1988.06.04 Greyhound, Fulham, ENG (supporting The Pastels, My Bloddy Valentine & The McTells) 1988.06.12 Brixton Canterbury Ams (supporting Jesse Garon and the Desperadoes, with Horsehead) 1988.06.19 Ealing College of Higher Education 1988.06.22 Finsbury Park The George Robey (supporting Kitsch & The Beat Maniacs) 1988.06.25 Hammersmith The Clarendon (supporting ATV) 26th April: Camden Falcon 1988.07.22 Camden Falcon (supporting The Sperm Wails) 1988.10.09 Camden Falcon (supporting The Sun Carriage) 1988.11.10 Camden Falcon (supported by Thrilled Skinny) 1988.12.03 Hampstead Old White Horse (supporting East Village) 1988.12.10 Camden Falcon (supporting The Grooveyard) 1989 1989.01.17 Oval Cricketers, London, ENG (supporting The Senseless Things, Perfect Daze & Snuff) 1989.01.21 Hampstead The White Horse (supporting The Grooveyard) 1989.01.24 Euston Drummonds (supporting Wolfhounds & Whirl) 1989.02.01 London ULU (supporting Laugh) 1989.02.16 London ULU (supporting My Bloody Valentine & The Wolfhounds, with The Sperm Wails) 1989.02.24 London ULU bar, Malet Street (supporting East Village) 1989.02.25 Camden Falcon (supporting Whirl) 1989.03.07 Camden Dublin Castle (supported by Th' Faith Healers) 1989.03.08 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting The Wishing Stones & Milltown Brothers) 1989.03.14 Kensington Cricketers (supporting Snuff, with Trench Feever) 1989.03.16 Stoke Newington New Pegasus (supporting The Motorcycle Boy) 1989.04.19 Islington Powerhouse (supporting The Wolfhounds, with Peter Panic) 1989.04.27 New Pegasus, London, ENG (supported by The James Dean Driving Experience) 1989.04.29 Camden Falcon (supporting Pale Saints) 1989.05.02 Kentish Town North London Poly (supported by Excretia Face Clair) 1989.05.21 Brighton Escape Club (supporting Whirl) 1989.05.31 Cardiff The Venue (supporting The House of Love) 1989.06.01 Keele Keele University 1989.06.02 Essex Essex University 1989.06.03 Southampton Southampton University (Supporting House Of Love) 1989.06.05 ICA, London, ENG (supporting The House of Love & Kitchens of Distinction) 1989.06.22 Bath Moles Club (supporting Bob Hope, with Beef) 1989.07.06 Chelmsford Y Club (supported by Big Licks & The Frozen Hearts) 1989.07.16 Camden Falcon (supported by Savage Lucy) 1989.09.09 Tunbridge Wells Rumble Club (supported by Electric Sex Circus & The Walton Brothers) 1989.10.06 Brighton Pavilion Theatre (supporting 14 Iced Bears, with Loveless) 1989.10.11 London Subterania (supporting The Chills, with Stitch) 1989.10.13 Camden Falcon 1989.10.14 Chelmsford YMCA 1989.10.17 Kent Kent University (supporting The Darling Buds) 1989.10.18 Keele Keele University 1989.10.21 Trent Trent Polytehcnic 1989.10.22 Cardiff Cardif University 23rd October: Manchester International 1 (Supporting Darling Buds) 1989.10.24 Leeds Leeds University (Supporting Darling Buds) 1989.10.25 Newcastle Newcastle University 1989.10.26 London ULU, Malet Street (supporting Eat) 1989.10.28 Liverpool Liverpool University (supporting The Darling Buds) 1989.10.29 Leicester Leicester University 30th October: London Polytechnic (Supporting Darling Buds) 1989.11.09 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (supporting House Of Love, with Something Pretty Beautiful) 1989.11.14 Camden Workers Social Club (supporting Felt, with Heide Berry) 1989.11.27 Leeds Warehouse (supporting Pale Saints) 1989.11.28 Southampton Joiners Arms 1989.12.01 Hull University (supporting Loop, with Dreamgrinder) 1989.12.02 Glasgow QMC (supporting Loop. Lush didn't play due to a power cut) 1989.12.03 Newcastle Riverside (supporting Loop, with Dreamgrinder) 1989.12.04 Manchester International 1989.12.05 Birmingham Irish Centre 1989.12.06 Kelle University 1989.12.07 Bristol Bierkeller 1989.12.08 Northampton Roadmenders 1989.12.09 Portsmouth Polytechnic 1990 21st January: Hampstead White Horse. 24th January: London ULU 1990.02.01 Nantes St. Sebastian Festival (supporting The Wolfgang Press, with Pale Saints) 21st February: London Kentish Town North London Polytechnic. 22nd February: London ULU 1990.02.22 Windsor The Old Trout (supporting The Sandkings) 25th February: Camden Falcon Mad Love Tour 1990.03.01 Portsmouth Polytechnic (supported by Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.02 Reading After Dark (supported by Th'Faith Healers & Slowdive) 1990.03.03 Egham Royal Holloway College (supported by Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.04 Brighton Richmond (supported by Th'Faith Healers 1990.03.05 Norwich Norwich Arts Centre (supporting Pale Saints) 1990.03.07 Derby, UK Dial Club (supported by Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.08 Sheffield, UK Sheffield University 1990.03.09 Edinburgh The Venue 1990.03.10 Glasgow, Scotland College Of Technology (supported by The Onionheads) 1990.03.11 Dundee, Scotland Dance Factory 1990.03.12 Newcastle Riverside (supported by Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.13 Birmingham Burberries (supported by Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.14 London Subterranea (supported by The Edsel Auctioneer & Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.16 Manchester Boardwalk (supported by Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.17 Coventry Polytechnic (supported by The Beautiful Happening) 1990.03.18 Bristol Fleece And Firkin (supported by Th'Faith Healers) 1990.03.21 Utrecht, Holland Tivoli (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.22 Gronigen, Holland Vera (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.23 Amsterdam, Holland Milky Way (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.24 The Hague, Holland Trojan Horse (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.25 Eindhoven, Holland Effenaar (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.27 Nancy, France Terminal Export (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.28 Lyon, France Le Truck (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.29 Paris, France New Morning (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.30 Rennes, France UBU (with Pale Saints) 1990.03.31 Lille, France L'Aeronef (with Pale Saints) 1990.04.02 Cologne, Germany Luxor (with Pale Saints) 1990.04.03 Frankfurt, Germany Batschkapp (with Pale Saints) 1990.04.04 Hildesheim, Germany Vier Linden (with Pale Saints) 1990.04.05 Berlin, Germany The Loft (with Pale Saints) 1990.04.06 Hamburg, Germany Grosse Freiheit (with Pale Saints) 1990.04.08 Brussels, Belgium Ancienne Belgique (with Pale Saints) 18th April: Amsterdam Paradiso 19th April: Brussels Ancienne Belgique 20th April: Paris Elysee Montartre 1990.04.27 London Borderline, Charing X (Miki & Emma acoustic set, supporting Ultra Vivid Scene) 1990.05.24 Windsor, England Arts Centre (supported by Moose) 1990.05.25 London ULU (supported by Swervedriver & Moose) 1990.06.21 Exeter Exeter University 1990.06.22 Pilton, UK Glastonbury Festival (supporting Circus Archaos, Happy Mondays & Adamski, with Pale Saints) 1990.06.25 Cambridge Junction (supported by Easy) 1990.06.26 Leeds Warehouse (supported by Easy) 1990.06.27 Leicester Leicester University (supported by Easy) 1990.06.28 Manchester International (supported by Swirl & Easy) 1990.08.10 Charring Cross Borderline (supported by Moose) 1990.08.11 London The Garden Party, Crystal Palace Bowl (supported by The Cure, Pixies, All About Eve & James) Sweetness And Light Tour 1990.10.21 Brighton Zap Club (supported by Moose) 1990.10.22 Brighton Zap Club (supported by Faith Over Reason) 1990.10.24 Newcastle Newcastle University 1990.10.25 Edinburgh Calton Studios 1990.10.26 Glasgow College Of Building And Printing 1990.10.27 Sheffield Leadmill 1990.10.28 Trent Polytechnic, Nottingham, ENG 1990.10.29 Bristol Bierkeller 1990.10.31 Birmingham Institute of Art and Design 1990.11.01 Manchester Polytechnic 2nd November: Cambridge Junction 1990.11.03 Southampton Southampton University 1990.11.04 Norwich Waterfront 1990.11.05 London Town & Country Club (supported by Faith Over Reason & Moose) Gala Tour - First US Tour 1990.11.24 Toronto Lee's Palace 1990.11.26 Boston Nightstage 1990.11.28 Hoboken, NJ Maxwell's (supporting Smashing Orange) 1990.11.29 New York CBGB's (supporting Nation of Ulysses & Velvet Crush) 1990.12.01 Washington DC 9.30 Club 1990.12.03 San Francisco, CA Kennel Club (supporting Orange) 1990.12.06 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theatre. (supporting The Cocteau Twins) 1990.12.08 Hollywood, CA Lingerie Club 1990.12.11 Tokyo FM Radio Hall 1990.12.12 Tokyo FM Radio Hall 1990.12.14 Osaka Muse Hall (supporting Secret Goldfish) 1990.12.15 Nagoya Club Quattro 1991 1991.03.14 Warwick Warwick University (supported by James Taylor Quartet) 1991.03.15 New Cross, London The Venue (supported by Blur & Moose) 1991.03.16 Windsor The Old Trout (supported by The Cacti Tribe) Lush and Ride US Tour 1991.03.20 Asbury Park, NJ Fast Lane 1991.03.21 Purchase, NY SUNY Performing Arts Center 1991.03.22 Providence, RI Campus Club 1991.03.23 Boston, MA Paradise Club (with Ride) 1991.03.26 Toronto, Ontario RPM (with Ride) 1991.03.27 Detroit, MI Latin Quarter (with Ride) 1991.03.28 Cleveland, OH Empire Club (with Ride) 1991.03.29 Cincinnati, OH Bogart's (with Ride) 1991.03.30 Chicago, IL Cabaret Metro (with Ride) 1991.04.01 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue (with Ride) 1991.04.03 Denver, CO Gothic Theatre (with Ride) 1991.04.06 Sacramento, CA Cattle Club (with Ride) 1991.04.07 Palo Alto The Edge (with Ride) 1991.04.08 San Francisco, CA I-Beam (with Ride) April 10-11, 1991 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (with Ride) 12th April: Long Beach Bogarts. 1991.04.13 San Diego, CA SDSU (supporting Sisters of Mercy, with Danielle Dax) 1991.04.14 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre (supporting Sisters of Mercy & Gene Loves Jezebel, with Danielle Dax) 1991.04.16 Dallas , TX Deep Ellum (with Ride) 1991.04.17 Austin, TX Backroom (with Ride) 1991.04.18 Houston, TX Numbers (with Ride) 19th April: New Orleans Tipitina's 1991.04.20 Atlanta, GA Cotton Club (with Ride) 1991.04.22 Chappel Hill, NC Cat's Cradle (with Ride) 1991.04.23 Washington, DC 9:30 Club (with Ride) 1991.04.24 Washington, DC 9:30 Club (with Ride) 25th April: Harrisburg Club Met 1991.04.26 Philadelphia, PA Theatre Of Living Arts (with Ride) 1991.04.27 Troy, NY Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute Fieldhouse (supporting Jane's Addiction) 1991.04.28 Portland, ME Cumberland County Civic Centre 1991.04.29 New York, NY Marquee (supported by Smashing Orange) 1991.04.30 Fitchburg, MA Wallace Civic Centre (supported by Jane's Addiction) 1991.05.01 Warwick, RI Rocky Point Palladium 5th May: Chicago Riviera. (Supporting Sisters Of Mercy.) 7th May: Pittsburgh AJ Palumbo Centre. (Supporting Janes Addiction.) 1991.06.28 Kobenhaven, Denmark Roskilde Festival (supporting Sisters of Mercy, with Stereo MC's) 1991.06.30 Giessen, Germany Bizarre Festival (supporting Iggy Pop & House of Love) 9th July: Leysin Festival, Switzerland Black Spring Tour 1991.10.07 Lancashire Colne Municipal Hall (supported by Gallon Drunk & Nature Things) 1991.10.08 Northampton Irish Centre (supported by Gallon Drunk) 1991.10.09 Powys Square Tabernacle, London, ENG (venue changed from Kensington Imperial College, supported by Gallon Drunk & Stereolab) 1991.10.10 London Rocket Theatre (Changed from North London Polytechnic, supported by Soul Family Sensation) 1991.10.11 London Queen Mary College (supported by Spirea X & Rockinbirds) 1991.10.12 London New Cross Venue (supported by Shelleyann Orphan & Heide Berry) 1991.10.18 Lille, France L'Aéronef (Les Inrockuptibles music festival, supported by Blur & Pulp) 1991.10.19 Paris, France La Cigale (Les Inrockuptibles music festival) 1991.10.21 Queensbury, UK Bradford University (supported by Gallon Drunk) 1991.10.22 Glasgow Mayfair 1991.10.23 Manchester UMIST 1991.10.24 Sheffield Sheffield University 1991.10.25 Colchester Essex University 1991.10 26 Cambridge Junction 1991.10.27 Bristol Bierkeller 1991.10.28 Wolverhampton Fox's 1991.10.29 Portsmouth Polytechnic 1991.11.03 Cambridge, England Junction (Up The Junction TV recording) 1991.12.19 London ULU (supporting Ride. This was Steve Rippon's last show) 1992 Spooky World Tour - UK Leg 1992.01.31 Dublin McGonagles Rock Garden 1992.02.01 Belfast Conor Hall 1992.02.04 Reading Reading University (supported by Spitfire) 1992.02.05 Cambridge, England Junction 1992.02.06 Leicester Polytechnic 1992.02.07 Northampton Roadmenders 1992.02.08 London Town & Country Club 1992.02.09 Norwich UEA 11th February: Leeds Polytechnic 1992.02.12 Middlesborough Riverside 1992.02.13 Newcastle Polytechnic 1992.02.14 Preston Polytechnic 1992.02.15 Glasgow QMU 1992.02.16 Edinburgh Queens Hall 1992.02.17 Aberdeen Pelican Club 1992.02.19 Southampton Southampton University 1992.02.20 Bath Pavillion 1992.02.21 Cheltenham Town Hall 1992.02.22 Torquay English Riviera Centre 1992.02.24 Birmingham Institute 1992.02.25 Manchester Polytechnic 1992.02.26 Sheffield Polytechnic 1992.02.27 Liverpool Liverpool University 1992.02.28 London New Cross Venue (supported by Pulp) Spooky World Tour - North America Leg 1992.03.13 Milwaukee, WI The Rave 1992.03.14 Minneapolis, MN 1st Avenue (supporting James & This Picture) 1992.03.15 Chicago, IL Cabaret Metro (supported by Catherine) 1992.03.17 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall (supported by Babes in Toyland) 1992.03.18 Detroit, MI St. Andrews 1992.03.19 Cleveland, OH Empire Club 1992.03.20 Toronto, ON Opera House 1992.03.21 Montreal, QUE Foufounes 1992.03.23 New Haven, CT Toad's Place 1992.03.24 Providence, RI Campus Club 1992.03.25 Worcester, MA The Pub 1992.03.26 Boston, MA Paradise 1992.03.27 New York, NY Ritz (supported by Babes in Toyland & The Veldt) 1992.03.28 Trenton, NJ City Gardens (supported by Babes in Toyland) 1992.03.29 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 1992.03.31 Raleigh, NC Magellan's (supported by The Flaming Lips) 1992.04.01 Atlanta, GA Masquerade 1992.04.02 Athens, GA Tate Student Center 1992.04.03 Tampa, FL Ritz Theater 1992.04.04 Orlando, FL Beecham Theatre 1992.04.06 New Orleans Tipitina's 1992.04.07 Houston, TX The Vatican 1992.04.08 Austin, TX The Backroom 10th April: Los Angeles Hollywood Palace. 11th April: Los Angeles Hollywood Palace. 12th April: LA Roxy. 13th April: LA Roxy 1992.04.11 Los Angeles, CA The Palace 1992.04.12 Los Angeles, CA The Palace 1992.04.12 Hollywood, CA Aron's Records (in-store performance) 1992.04.14 San Francisco, CA Slim's (all ages) 1992.04.14 San Francisco, CA Slim's (18 + over) 1992.04.15 San Francisco, CA Union Square 1992.04.16 Portland, OR Melody Lane Ballroom (supported by The Flaming Lips) 1992.04.17 Seattle, WA Rock Candy 1992.04.18 Vancouver, BC Commodore Ballroom 1992.04.20 Salt Lake City, UT DV8 1992.04.21 Denver, CO Rock Island 26th April: Washington DC 9:30 Club. (With Babes In Toyland) 29th April: New York Ritz. (With Babes In Toyland) Spooky World Tour - Europe Leg 1992.05.02 Hamburg, Germany Grosse Freiheit 1992.05.03 Berlin, Germany Loft 1992.05.05 Lund, Sweden Marjeriet 1992.05.06 Stockholm, Sweden Gladjehuset 1992.05.07 Uppsala, Sweden Barowiak 1992.05.08 Oslo, Norway Alaska 1992.05.09 Gothenburg, Sweden Magasinet 1992.05.10 Copenhagen, Denmark Loppen 11th May: Hamburg Markethalle 1992.05.12 Cologne, Germany Luxor 1992.05.13 Frankfurt, Germany Batschkapp (supported by Die Hexen) 1992.05.14 Lausanne, Switzerland Dolce Vita 1992.05.15 Geneva, Switzerland L'Usine/PTR 1992.05.16 Basel, Switzerland Kaserne Kulturwerkstatt 1992.05.18 Lyon, France Transclub 19th May: Rennes UBU 1992.05.20 Bordeaux, France Theater Barbey 1992.05.21 Madrid, Spain Revolver (supported by Usura) 1992.05.22 Toulose, France Le Pied 1992.05.23 Montpellier, France Salle Victoire 1992.05.25 Joue le Tours, France MJC (supported by Mary Goes Round) 1992.05.26 Rennes, France L'Ubu (Supported by Swam Julian Swam) 1992.05.27 Paris, France Le Bataclan 1992.05.28 Brussels, Belgium Ancienne Belgique 1992.05.29 Amsterdan, The Netherlands Paradiso 1992.05.30 Utrecht, Holand Tivoli 1992.05.31 Eindhoven, Holland Effinar 1992.06.02 Stuttgart, Germany Universum 1992.06.03 Munich, Germany Nachtwerk 1992.06.04 Linz, Germany Posthof 1992.06.05 Vienna, Austria Szene (Supported by Philomena's Garden) 1992.06.09 Rome, Italy Arte Palladium (supported Uzeda) 1992.06.10 Naples, Italy Havannah Club 1992.06.11 Bologna, Italy Castel Franco 1992.06.12 Perugia, Italy ? 1992.06.13 The Mithos Club, Meolo, ITY 1992.06.18 Tel Aviv, Israel Roxanne 1992.06.20 Tel Aviv, Israel Roxanne 1992.06.22 Tel Aviv, Israel Roxanne 1992.06.27 Pilton, UK Glastonbury Festival (supporting Shakespeare's Sister, The Shamen & The Fall, with 1000 Yard Stare) Lollapalooza '92 (Red Hot Chili Peppers, Ministry, Ice Cube, Soundgarden, The Jesus and Mary Chain, Pearl Jam & Lush) 1992.07.16 San Francisco, CA Slim's (Lollapalooza warm-up show) 1992.07.18 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheater 1992.07.19 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheater 1992.07.21 Vancouver, BC UBC Field 1992.07.22 Seattle, WA Kitsap Country Fairground 1992.07.25 Denver, CO Fiddler Green 1992.07.27 St. Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre 1992.07.28 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend 1992.07.29 Cleveland, OH Blossom Music Centre 1992.07.31 Detroit, MI Pine Knob 1992.08.01 Detroit, MI Pine Knob 1992.08.02 Chicago, IL World Amphitheatre 1992.08.04 Saratoga Springs, FL SPAC 1992.08.05 Toronto, Ontario Molson Park 1992.08.07 Mansfield, MA Great Woods 1992.08.08 Mansfield, MA Great Woods 1992.08.09 Wantagh, Long Island. NY Jones Beach Theater 1992.08.11 Wantagh, Long Island, NY Jones Beach Theater (Only Lush played, due to rain) 1992.08.12 Stanhope, NY Waterloo Village 1992.08.14 Reston, VA Lake Fairfax 1992.08.15 Scranton, PA Montage Mountain Performing Arts Centre 1992.08.16 Pittsburgh, PA Starlake Amphitheatre 1992.08.18 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek 1992.08.20 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre 1992.08.22 Miami, FL Bicentennial Park 1992.08.23 Orlando, FL Centennial Fairgrounds 1992.08.25 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Amphitheatre 1992.08.26 Chicago, IL Caberet Metro (not a lollapalooza show) 1992.08.28 Minneapolis, MN Harriet Island 1992.08.29 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theatre 1992.09.01 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre 1992.09.04 New Orleans, LA UNO Soccer Field 1992.09.05 Rosenberg, Texas The Woodlands (the Fort Bend County Fairgrounds?) 1992.09.06 Dallas, TX Starplex Amphitheatre 1992.09.08 Phoenix AZ Desert Sky Pavilion 1992.09.11 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows 1992.09.12 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows 1992.09.13 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows 15th September: Texas Fort Bend Spooky World Tour - Asia/Australia Leg 1992.12.01 Osaka Club Quattro 1992.12.02 Nagoya Club Quattro 1992.12.04 Tokyo Chitta Kawasaki (Supported by False Love) 1992.12.05 Tokyo Chitta Kawasaki 1992.12.08 Sydney Marquee (supported by Swordfish & Glide) 1992.12.09 Sydney Marquee (supported by Screamfeeder) 10th December: Melbourne Metro 1992.12.11 Melbourne Palace 1992.12.12 Brisbane Livid Festival (supporting Nick Cave, with The Clouds & Tumbleweed) 1992.12.13 Brisbane Palace 1992.12.14 Perth Berlin Club 1993 July 21, 1993 ICA, London, ENG (4AD's "13 Year Itch" birthday, supported by Bettie Serveert & Underground Lovers) September 11, 1993 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (supporting Rage Against The Machine, with Senser) 1994 Split tour - UK Leg 1994.06.04 Sheffield Leadmill (supported by Blessed Ethel) 1994.06.05 Glasgow King Tut's Wah Wah Hut (supported by Blessed Ethel) 1994.06.06 Manchester Manchester University (supported by Blessed Ethel) 1994.06.07 Birmingham Edwards No. 8 (supported by Blessed Ethel) 1994.06.08 Bath Hub (supported by Blessed Ethel) 1994.06.09 London London Astoria 2 (supported by Blessed Ethel & The Fuzz) Split tour - North America Leg 1994.06.13 Atlanta, GA The Point 1994.06.14 Washington DC 15 Minutes 1994.06.16 New York, NY Mercury Lounge (supported by Cibo Matto) 1994.06.17 Allston, MA Local 186 1994.06.19 Chicago, IL Double Doors 1994.06.20 Seattle, WA Weathered Wall 1994.06.21 San Francisco, CA Bottom Of The Hill 1994.06.23 Hollywood, CA Luna Park 1994.07.24 Hoboken, NJ Maxwell's 25th July: New York The Conan O'Brien Show NBC TV. (Hypocrite.) 1994.07.27 Cleveland, OH Odeon 1994.07.29 Cincinnati, OH Bogart's (supported by Weezer & Dillon Fence) 1994.07.30 Detroit, OH St. Andrew's 1994.07.31 Chicago, IL Vic Theatre August 1, 1994 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Weezer) August 2, 1994 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO August 4, 1994 Ogden's, Denver, CO August 5, 1994 DV8, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Weezer & The Dambuilders) August 7, 1994 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA August 8-9, 1994 Glam Slam, Los Angeles, CA (supported by That Dog & Weezer (who were replaced by Sammy on the 9th). The PA system blew after 3 songs on the 8th and was rescheduled for the 9th) August 10, 1994 Deep Ellum Live, Dallas, TX (supported by Weezer) August 11, 1994 Abyss, Houston, TX August 12, 1994 Tipitina's, New Orleans, LA August 13, 1994 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA (supported by Weezer & The Dambuilders) August 15, 1994 Radio Music Hall, Washington, DC (supported by Weezer & Throneberry) August 16, 1994 Avalon, Boston, MA (supported by Weezer) August 17, 1994 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA August 18, 1994 Manhattan Center Ballroom, New York City, NY (supported by Weezer & Throneberry) August 19, 1994 Rocky Point Park, Warwick, RI (supporting Live, with Weezer) August 21, 1994 RPM Warehouse, Toronto, ON (supported by Weezer) August 22, 1994 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC (supported by Weezer & Throneberry) August 23, 1994 Fast Lanes, Asbury Park, NJ August 26, 1994 Reading, ENG (Reading Festival, supported by Sebadoh & Flaming Lips) Split tour - Europe Leg 1994.09.05 Brighton, UK Zapp Club (broadcast on Radio 1, supported by Echobelly & These Animal Men) 1994.09.08 Bergen, Norway Hulen (supported by Serene) 1994.09.09 Oslo, Norway Centrum (supported by Three and Mortal) 1994.09.10 Copenhagen, Denmark Eigens 1994.09.11 Cologne, Germany Luxor 1994.09.12 Frankfurt, Germany Batschkapp 1994.09.13 Amsterdam Milky Way 1994.09.15 Hamburg, Germany Markthalle 1994.09.17 Prague, Czech. Eden Hall 1994.09.19 Vienna, Austria WUK 1994.09.21 Fribourg, Switzerland Fri-Son 1994.09.22 Milan, Italy Bloom 1994.09.24 Barcelona, Spain Plaia de Reis 1994.09.26 Lisbon, Psian Gartejo 1994.09.27 Madrid, Spain Revolver 1994.09.29 Paris, France New Morning (supported by Spring) 1994.09.30 Lyon, France B52's 1994.10.01 Rennes, France L'Ubu 1994.10.02 Antwerp, Belgium Pacific Centre Split tour - Asia Leg 1994.11.28 Nagoya, Japan Club Quattro 1994.11.29 Osaka, Japan Muse Hall 1994.11.30 Osaka, Japan Shinsaibashi Club Quattro 1994.12.01 Tokyo, Japan Shinjuku Liquid Room (supported by Mama's in a Factory) 1994.12.02 Tokyo, Japan Shinjuku Liquid Room (supported by Sky Cries Mary) 1994.12.19 Camden Dublin Castle 1995 1995.07.06 Kentish Town The Forum (supporting Elastica & Boo Radleys) 1995.08.05 Cork, Ireland Feile Festival (Blur supporting Elastica & The Boo Radleys) 1995.11.16 Bath Moles Club (supported by Solar Race) 1995.11.18 Sunderland Sunderland University 1995.11.19 Northampton Roadmenders (supported by Pillbox) 1995.11.20 Camden Dublin Castle (supported by Hooker) 1996 Ladykillers / Lovelife UK tour 1996.01.10 Weybridge/Wycombe Humdrum (supported by Chin) 1996.01.11 Portsmouth Portsmouth University (supported by Passion Killers) 1996.01.13 Colchester Colchester Arts Center (supported by The Stand) 1996.01.14 Guilford Surrey University 1996.01.15 Cardiff Gassy Jacks 1996.01.17 Bournemouth Old Fire Station 1996.01.18 Loughborough Loughborough University 1996.01.19 Brighton Sussex University (supported by Inertia) 1996.01.20 Coventry Warwick University 1996.02.08 Atlanta The Point (supporting Ben Folds Five) 6th March Buckley Tivoli. (Cancelled.) 1996.03.07 Liverpool Lomax (supported by Coast) 1996.03.08 Leeds Brighton Beach 1996.03.09 Sheffield Leadmill (supported by Coast) 1996.03.11 Newcastle Riverside 1996.03.12 Middlesbrough Arena (supported by Coast) 1996.03.13 Edinburgh Venue 1996.03.14 Glasgow Cathouse 1996.03.15 Derby Derby University Student Union (supported by Inertia) 1996.03.17 Manchester Hacienda 1996.03.18 Stoke Stoke University 1996.03.19 Bristol Bierkeller 1996.03.20 Birmingham Foundry (supported by Inertia) 1996.03.22 Leicester Princess Charlotte 1996.03.23 Gloucester Guildhall Arts Centre 1996.03.24 Blackwood Miners Institute (supported by Novocaine) 1996.03.25 Exeter Cavern 1996.03.26 Plymouth Cooperage 1996.03.28 Tunbridge Wells Forum 1996.03.29 Reading Alleycat 1996.03.30 Nottingham Connection at Meadow Club 1996.03.31 Cambridge Junction 1996.04.01 Norwich Arts Centre 1996.04.03 Camden, UK Electric Ballroom (supported by Bis & Jack) Shaving the Pavement tour 1996.04.11 Vancouver, BC Commodore Ballroom (supported by Mojave 3 & Scheer) 1996.04.12 Seattle, WA Showbox Theatre 1996.04.13 Portland, OR La Luna (supported by Mojave 3) 1996.04.15 San Francisco, CA Fillmore 1996.04.16 Hollywood, CA Tower Records 1996.04.17 Los Angeles, CA Whiskey A Go Go 1996.04.19 Austin, TX Music Hall (radio show) (supporting Modern English & Poe, with Too Much Joy) 1996.04.20 Houston, TX Woodlands Pavilion (Buzzfest radio show) (supported by Gravity Kills) 1996.04.21 Dallas, TX Starplex (Edgefest '96 radio show) (with Ruby) 1996.04.22 New Orleans, LA House Of Blues 1996.04.23 Atlanta, GA Masquerada 1996.04.25 Virginia Beach, VA The Abyss (supported by Mojave 3 & Scheer) 1996.04.26 Philadelphia, PA Trocadero 1996.04.27 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 1996.04.29 Boston, MA Paradise 1996.04.30 Providence, RI Lupo's 1996.05.02 New York, NY Irving Plaza (supported by Scheer) 1996.05.04 Toronto, Ontario Opera House 1996.05.05 Detroit, MI St. Andrews Hall (supported by Scheer & Mojave 3) 1996.05.06 Cleveland, OH Odeon (supported by Scheer & Mojave 3) 1996.05.07 Cincinnati, OH Bogart's (supported by Scheer) 1996.05.09 Chicago, IL Cabaret Metro (supported by Scheer & Mojave 3) 1996.05.10 St. Louis, MO Mississippi Nights (supported by Scheer) 1996.05.11 Lawrence, KS Liberty Hall 1996.05.12 Minneapolis, MN First Ave. A (supported by Mojave 3) 1996.05.14 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre (supported by Scheer) 1996.05.15 Salt Lake City, UT DV8 1996.05.17 Hollywood, CA Palace (supported by Mojave 3 & Scheer) Festivals Tour 1996.05.31 Pittsburgh, PA Riverplex (WNRQ) (supporting The Spin Doctors, with Stabbing Westwards) 1996.06.01 Washington, DC RFK Stadium (WHFS) (supporting Garbage, with Jawbox) 1996.06.02 Raleigh, NC ? 1996.06.06 Providence, RI Waterplace Park (WBRU) (supported by Johnny Bravo) 1996.06.08 Mansfield, MA Great Woods (WBCN) (supported by Pulp & Sonic Youth) 1996.06.09 Agawam, MA Riverside Park (WMRQ) (supported by Verve Pipe) 1996.06.14 San Francisco, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre (KITS Live 105) (supporting Joan Jett & Garbage, with Cast) 1996.06.15 Los Angeles, CA Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre (WROQ Weenie Roast, supporting Red Hot Chili Peppers & Garbage, with Fugees) 1996.06.16 San Diego, CA Hospitality Point (91X) 1996.06.19 Belfast, North Ireland Queen's Hall 1996.06.20 Dublin, Ireland The Olympia 1996.06.26 Tourcoing, France Festival (supported by Wax Doll, a local french band) 1996.06.27 Paris, France Divan du Monde 1996.06.28 Lorient, France Insolence Festival 1996.06.30 Milan, Italy Sonoria Festival (supporting Nick Cave, with Ocean Colour Scene, Sepultura, Bush, Super Furry Animals, Credit to the Nation) 1996.07.13 Balado, Kinross, SCOT (T In The Park festival, supporting The Divine Comedy, Beck & The Prodigy) 1996.07.14 Bristol, England Ashton Court Festival (supporting Strangelove) 1996.07.17 London Oxford St. Virgin Megastore (1pm show) 1996.07.19 Stratford-Upon-Avon, England Phoenix Festival (headlining stage 2) 1996.07.20 Zeebrugge, Belgium Beach Festival (supporting The Sex Pistols & Manic Street Preachers, with Sleeper) 1996.08.03 Spain Benicassim Festival (supporting The Jesus and Mary Chain & Menswear) 500 Tour - US, Hawaii, Japan 1996.08.14 Cleveland, OH Nautica (supporting The Gin Blossoms & The Goo Goo Dolls) 1996.08.15 Toronto, Ontario Phoenix Theatre 1996.08.16 Montreal, Quebec Cabaret Music Hall 1996.08.17 Harbor Lights, Boston, MA (supporting The Gin Blossoms & The Goo Goo Dolls) 1996.08.19 Detroit, MI State Theater 1996.08.20 Milwaukee, WI Rave Central (Summerfest Rockstage, supported by The Eels & Muzzle) 1996.08.22 Indianapolis, IN Vogue Theatre (supported by The Eels) 1996.08.23 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall 1996.08.24 Toledo, OH Asylum 1996.08.25 Pittsburgh, PA Starlake Amphlitheatre (supporting The Spin Doctors) 1996.08.28 New York, NY Webster Hall 1996.08.29 New Haven, CT Toad's Place (supported by The Eels & Muzzle) 1996.08.30 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 1996.08.31 Philadelphia, PA Trocadero 1996.09.03 Pamona, CA Glass House (supported by Imperial Teen) 1996.09.04 Los Angeles, CA El Rey Theatre 1996.09.06 Palo Alto, CA The Edge 1996.09.07 San Francisco, CA Fillmore (Chris' 30th birthday, supported by Imperial Teen & Muzzle) 1996.09.12 Honolulu, HI Groove 1996.09.17 Shinjuku Liquid Room, Tokyo, JPN 1996.09.18 Shinjuku Liquid Room, Tokyo, JPN (The last time Lush ever performed) European tour (cancelled due to Chris' suicide on October 18, 1996) 1996.10.25 Saint-Brieuc, FRA (Festival) 1996.10.29 Logo, Hamburg, GER 1996.11.03 Loft, Berlin, GER 1996.11.05 Backstage, Munich, GER 1996.11.07 Covo, Bologna, ITY 1996.11.08 Tunnel, Milan, ITY 1996.11.14 Terminal, Nantes, FRA 1996.11.15 Café de la Danse, Paris, FRA 1996.11.16 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, FRA 1996.11.17 Live Music Hall, Cologne, GER